


they never said but everyone knew

by Frogslap



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogslap/pseuds/Frogslap
Summary: Small chapters from characters tagged and how they found out gon and Killua were in a "secret" relationship.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	they never said but everyone knew

CHAPTER 1 -kurapika

It felt nice being able to relax  
After 2 weeks of separation 'the gang' (as gon liked to call it) reunited. Unable to pacify the youngest of the 3's desire to rescue Killua, the blonde felt nothing but adoration towards his headstrong attitude. The participants of the hunter exam are aware of the twos intense attachment, that forcefully sperating them means the other won't be far behind, and that's exactly what happened at the zoldyck manor. 

Currently, kurapika sat on a hotel bed, dim lamp illuminating the now blurry letters in his book. His eyes needed a break and he needed coffee, sleeping didn't come along easily for the short vengeful teen. Shuffling blankly towards the kitchen kurapika slaps his hand on the cheap hotel coffee machine and let's out a  
(quite dramatic) sigh watching each drop fall painfully slow into the pot.  
Unsurprisingly, muffled laughter of two not so mysterious preteens filled his ears. The blonde comically looks towards the sound the coffee than the sound again, eventually deciding to lecture the boys for being up so late (ironic). Once again dragging his feet across the carpet he angrily approached the sliding glass door only to instantly freeze. The two shadows were no doubt gon and Killua, however they almost blended into eachother by how close they were. Kurapika could see who was who by the dim outline of a smile on their faces, gons is toothy while Killuas was more reserved. It was supposed to be a private moment however the blonde couldn't stop himself from gawking at the scene only shown in Disney movies. Hands intertwined foreheads together laughter in the air , kurapika couldn't bring himself to interfere. 

During the following morning of their travel kurapika hid a smirk observing the boisterous brunette cling to his albino companion.


End file.
